FFFC Chapter 2
by PopeFrancisOfTheFilth
Summary: frank got stuck in a realm das liek DDLC ok go read it or else i kall u a gay loser


Filthy Filthy Frank Club: Chapter 2

 **Chapter 1 Recap (1,000 chromosomes ago)**

Realm 6.2 was taken over by the weebs and crashed, leaving Frank and Pink Guy lost in the omniverse for a while, until Frank landed in a realm similar to DDLC, and Pink Guy lost in the ricefields. (MUTHAFUCKA) Papa Franku has to now explore this new realm and try to fix his home place.

 **Intro**

I believe I can fly,~ I believe I can touch the skyyy,~

 **Flash to Frank**

Frank has been waiting in the lunchline for 10 minutes, slowly growing more and more impatient. He begins to hum "Kill Yourself" and accidentally sings it out loud.

FF: "Kill yourself, please please kill yourself, you should really kill yourself…"

Random Student: "What did you say? I'll beat your ass, you old ass fuccboi!"

FF: "You tryna get in a fight with me bitch? My chromosome level is off the charts!"

Frank rubs his hands together and slam the floor, causing Mr. Negi Generation 3000 (Yung Upgrade) to appear.

YU: "Watchu need papa? Need me to roast some more of these crackas?"

FF: "Woah man, let's try not to get racey here, we're in a school after all."

YU: "N**** why the fuck you in school? I thought you were 50 years old. Are you tryna get that underage pusi?"

FF: "Fuck no, after what I saw with my drone wife, I don't want any pusi anymore. Let's just roast some of these kids!"

Random Student: "So you summoned some black guy to fight me? Pathetic!"

Yung Upgrade extends his arm in a "BOI" motion, causing the student to throw up blood on the floor. Everyone begins to scream, with the four girls from the Literature Club running out of the cafeteria.

FF: "Ay thanks meng, now I can go get my ramen in peace."

YU: "No problem fam, just make sure to call me if you need anymore help."

Yung Upgrade snaps and teleports out of the school, leaving only Frank and 10 pots of ramen on the stove.

FF: Well, since nobody else here is gonna cook this shit, might as well do it myself.

Frank goes into the kitchen, cooking all 10 pots of ramen while singing "Ramen King" and then getting a bunch of bowls for each of them. Then, he goes to a table, where he eats his food in peace.

FF: "Praise the peace lords for this wonderful meal! If only Pink Guy were here…"

 **Flash to Pink Guy**

Pink Guy has been finding a way to get out of the rice fields for a couple hours now, slowly getting closer to Frank due to the GPS that he shoved up his ass. Pink Guy has been exploring the place for some food as well, when he sees one of his enemies: Veggie Cunt.

PG: "auhguahguahguahgua pusi bitch" (nibba wtf I thought you were supposed to be in your own realm)

VC: "yeh I was but there weren't enough veggies there. And wtf u doin here u pink bitch I will fite u"

PG: "SMOKE UP FAG" (let's fight you kunt)

Pink Guy summons Saint Nicholas, one of the best fighters in his home realm.

Saint Nicholas: "Ho ho ho muthafucka! Fuck yo veggies!"

VC: "da fuck u say u santa piece of shit I will beat ur ass"

The three began fighting, however within a couple minutes it looked like 3 autistic kids trying to shove sand up their own urethras. Then Saint Nicholas hits Veggie Cunt right in the jaw, killing him.

PG: "yeee open bob" (Nice job my nibba)

Saint Nicholas: "Cya my pink friend, and don't forget to upload that shit on Worldstar."

 **Flash to Frank**

Frank has finished eating his ramen and begins to walk out of the cafeteria. The four girls from the literature club peek inside through a window and sees Frank going to a nearby hallway.

Natsuki: "Who is this guy and why does he look like a pedo?"

Sayori: "Maybe he's a new student here! We should try to talk to him!"

Yuri: "That sounds dangerous considering what he did to that one student…"

Monika: "Relax everyone! Maybe we can try to find him and talk to him after school. Who knows? Maybe he would want to join us."

Natsuki: "Monika are you saying that because you find him attractive? Gross! He looks like he just finished touching a kid's balls!"

Frank becomes lost in the hallway, not knowing where to go. He then finds the same janitor from earlier and walks up to him.

Janitor: "Oh it's you again. What do you want now? And why do you smell like shrimp?"

FF: "Let's just say I had a good lunch my kokujin. Where the hell am I supposed to go now after lunch? The principal's office?"

Janitor: "What's the point if you're not even a student? You should just stick with me for now. Maybe you have a friend that can help."

FF: "My friend is in realm 0 trying to get here to me, but it's taken him a while now."

Janitor: "What's his name?"

FF: "Pink Guy. His whole body is pink and he sounds like an autistic person touching himself in the bathroom."

Janitor: "Well shit, realm 0 isn't very far from here, so he should be here soon. Just try and help me clean up this filthy stuff that the kids leave behind."

FF: "Fine, I'll summon some more beings to clean this place up.

Frank rubs his nipples and screams "GINTAMA" out loud, which summons the Clean brothers, who finish everything in less than 10 chromosomes.

Janitor: "I have to say, that was really fast. And also I like listening to Pink Guy."

FF: "Where did you hear his songs?"

Janitor: "Soundcloud, why?"

FF: "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!"

 **End**


End file.
